Pourquoi moi?
by pandore25
Summary: Iruka a beaucoup de patience, c’est vrai quoi, c’est l’ancien senseï de Naruto quand même ! Mais face à Lui, en auratil toujours autant ?


Titre : Pourquoi moi ?

Auteur : Pandore25

Genre : humour avec une pointe de romance… Du déjà vu quoi :p

Résumé : Iruka a beaucoup de patience, c'est vrai quoi, c'est l'ancien senseï de Naruto quand même ! Mais face à Lui, en aura-t-il toujours autant ?

Rating : K+

Bon eh bien…N'attendons plus, que l'histoire commence !

**Pourquoi moi ?**

C'est un fait, Konoha est une ville magnifique. Ces arbres majestueux s'élançant vers le ciel, ouvrant leur branche tel des bras au monde qui les entoure, ces magnifiques petites maisons, donnant un charme particulier à cette charmante ville, ces parc si bien entretenu, qui regorge d'espèces de fleurs particulières, amenées là par le premier Hokage…

Certes, cette ville est splendide.

Mais il est au cœur de cette ville, un fruit encore plus splendide. Et celui-ci est pour l'instant en train de s'en prendre à un pauvre buisson qui ne lui a rien fait.

Les mères écartent leur enfants de l'énergumène, et les vieillards détournent les yeux, feignant de ne rien voir.

Mais pourtant, Iruka Umino et bel et bien en train de massacrer l'un des buissons de magnolia favori de feu le premier Hokage.

Qu'est t-il donc arrivés de si spécial, pour que l'emblème de la patience même s'énerve ainsi…

Il faut dire qu'IL la pousser à bout…

Depuis une semaine, Il n'arrête pas de le suivre, prenant le moindre prétexte pour rester en sa présence…

IL s'amuse à lui faire ressentir son obsession pour lui…

Parmi ces frasques habituelles, nous n'en citerons que certaines, et ce sera bien assez !

Par exemple, si Iruka transporte de lourd dossier pour l'hokage, ca ne manque pas, IL vient proposer son aide…

Ce serait encore assez aimable, si IL ne rajoutait pas en plus, en s'emparant des dits dossiers :

- Il ne faudrait pas abîmer vos mains si précieuses, Iruka…

Ou encore le fait que depuis quelques jours, IL se balade avec un pendentif en forme de dauphin partout où il va… (NDA : Iruka signifie dauphin en chinois)

Enfin soit, tout cela pour dire que la vie d'Iruka est devenu un enfer, depuis qu'IL c'était mis en tête de le posséder…

Oh, vous allez me dire, ce n'est pas si grave, mais croyez le ou pas, voir quelqu'un manger des bonbons en forme de dauphin bleu partout où vous allez, ca mine le moral.

Surtout que ces bonbons sont horribles, et qu'ils une affreuse tendance à vous rester sur l'estomac.

IL en a d'ailleurs fait les frais, puisqu'IL c'était tapé une indigestion et qu'Iruka avait été tranquille pendant deux jours.

Depuis, plus de bonbons, mais l'horrible pendentif avait fait son apparition.

Ah, ce qu'Iruka ne donnerait pas pour disparaître…

Enfin bon, passer ces nerfs sur les fleurs du premier Hokage n'est pas une bonne idée, sachant que sa petite fille est dotée d'une force herculéenne et d'un assez mauvais caractère comme Iruka s'en aperçut avant d'aller dire bonjour au platane se trouvant que le chemin de son vol plané…

Ce n'est qu'après avoir replanté de nouvelles fleurs et présenté exactement 180 fois ces excuses à Tsunade qu'Iruka fut autorisé à partir, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre, direction la maison.

Et qui trouva-t-il sur son chemin ?  
LUI, évidemment.

IL fallait qu'il le suive à longueur de journée…

Iruka ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant d'un vague bonjour, mais Il lui emboîta néanmoins le pas.

A vrai dire, Iruka ne savait pas si devait être fâché ou content… Pas de blagues vaseuses, pas de main qui se perdait sur sa chute de rein, pas de regard insistant…

Non.

IL se contenta de le raccompagner jusque chez lui, et alors qu'IL allait repartir, Iruka se décida soudain…

- Tu veux rester ?

En réalité, Iruka n'était pas mécontent, juste dérouté…

Et lorsque Kakashi aquiesca, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours attendu…

Bon délire devant des ptits bonbon dauphins au goût véritablement horrible…

Rewiews ?

Iruka : Non, elle n'en mérite pas !

Moi : Tais toi ou le prochaine fois jte fout avec Anko.

Iruka : T'oseras pas !

Moi : Je vais me gêner tiens ! Suffit que je remplace IL par ELLE… alors ?

Iruka : À choisir, je préfère encore Kakashi…

Moi : eh bien tu vois !

Iruka et Kakashi : Rewiewez pour son pauvre esprit malade !


End file.
